beyond a heart's REDEMPTION
by fatestragedy
Summary: Left behind to save existence, a girl heartbroken by her own oblivion is accompanied by new friends battling familiar villains as she journeys on her own terms to reunite herself with her forgotten warrior.
1. Chapter I: Vespertine

beyond a heart's REDEMPTION

**WARNING; **This fanfic contains massive amounts of slash and an original idea for my version of Kingdom Hearts that follows Kairi instead of Sora. So if you're one of those Kairi haters or just do not approve of such fictions as these DON'T READ THE STORY! And please please please no reviews that chew me out about my disgusting ways and vile writings, although I do appreciate constructive criticism so I'm open to mostly everything you'd have to say and PLEASE don't be afraid to say it. **DISCLAIMER;**I (unfortunately) do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related material. Kingdom Hearts copywrite Disney and Square Enix.

**Chapter I : Vespertine**

Kairi's eyes slowly batted open and she continued to blink to clear her vision. She rose her head from her slouching position and gazed upon the vast emptiness that was the world around her. A humid fog encased her senses as she rose to her feet. Through the shroud she noticed that she was still in the starched dress shirt that had once belonged to her forgotten warrior and long lost soul mate. She slept in it every night ever since her crossing back into this world. Every night she wore it to bed, just that and her panties, because every day that passed since she was found lying in the secret place under the carving of him and her, was another day lost. But for now she needed to find her place in this current event.

Taking a small step forward into the unknown she felt the warmth of the sand between her toes. With every small step she took another gust of wind would blow her now three feet long chocolate hair past her big blue eyes. She seemed pained with every step she took until she realized that the warm foggy atmosphere was daybreak on the shore of the clubhouse island. Now aware of her whereabouts it eased her with every struggling step forward. As she continued on she felt held back, as if some unknown force was keeping her from pushing forward but nevertheless she pressed onward, until she felt the cool touch of the ocean line swim up her leg sending shivers swarming around her body.

But then the small echo of a reverberated exhale rang out through the atmosphere it startled Kairi at first but then as it progressed into a raging shriek it forced her to wade out until her thighs were steeped in the endless fields of floating snow white lilies. Just then a light on the horizon slowly rose into the sky, but when Kairi fixated her attention on the majestic beauty of the rising sun she did not see the enclosing circle of ignited flowers. But just before the crystal clear water parted to make way for the burning flowers to reach the unblemished pearl skin of her thighs she felt a lurch in her stomach and a song in her heart and leaped into the ripe air. For the first time she felt alive but only with closed eyes.

To dash against the darkness within the unyielding embrace of her ideal dream world she leapt into the air to take the sun in her mouth. And just as she reached the height of her glory a sudden twitch inside the sleeping curves of her body wrinkled a strand in the tapestry of her universe. Suddenly through the parted fog two graceful jellyfish of enormous proportion swept up to her frozen leap in the still of the sky. The shimmering streaks of their transparency whirled grandly around her. Without a brush of their endless lacey tentacles they seemed to taunt her in her unruly position. But as one swept through her unwavering hair she realized the horror of her position and with gaping eyes the disguised creatures leapt from their shell and pulled Kairi into the flaming waters.

The slow motion tumble through the air increased as the black creatures with unblinking green eyes and twisted smiles wrestled her into her watery grave. And with a sharp inhale she awoke in her bed in a cold sweat. Scanning the area, she recognized her room and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Gazing at the clock (3:09 am) she threw the dampened covers from her shaking body and went for a glass of water.

_What could it mean? _She contemplated as she chugged down the crisp cool water. _I mean you can only have this nightmare so many times before it gets annoying and you know something it's already there!_ Every time this comes about she cannot even begin to search for an answer to it but for now all she can do is;

"I had it again." Kairi reported blankly as she plopped her bag down beside the two boys on the beach.

"That same damn dream you've been having for two weeks now?" the boy who was resting his head on the other boys lap exclaimed.

"Yes that same _damn_ dream." she sighed.

"Well have you discovered a meaning yet?" the other boy replied.

"Kyan, do you honestly think that if I had found a meaning for it that I would have had stopped having it by now?"

"Um . . . yes?"

"Then why am I still having it?"

"Because you . . . _haven't_ found a meaning yet."

"Exactly. So, what have you two 'love-birds' been up to this fine morning?" she asked the boys. Glancing at one another they chuckled a little, and when they looked over at Kairi she too laughed but only in confusion and immediately demanded to know what was so funny.

"Kairi, honey," the other boy sat up and put one hand on her knee. "What have we done every morning this summer?"

"Get up, watch the sunrise, and make out?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Congratulations, you've just won a brand new car!" and the three of them buckled over with laughter.

"Well Ty, if I've won yet another brand new car that should give you two something more productive to do this summer besides chill on the beach and make out all day."

"And pray tell my dear what else is there to do?" asked Kyan through his hysterical cries.

"Wash it!" And another wave of laughter poured out from within them yet behind their brittle grins the three of them each hid their recollections of the hardships that formed this bond they share and the burden of Kairi's losses that pulls its weight against them. That faithful day that Kairi was torn from Sora's grasp and sent back to the Destiny Islands was the day that Ty discovered her collapsed under the carvings of her and Sora in the secret place. He carried her back across to the main island and marched with her dormant body in falling tears as the town was fixated in horror and fascination. He carried her all the way back to her home and passed her into her father's heartbroken arms. He stayed there with her overnight worried for her health. Only because he was fearful of losing her, since he had been friends with her since they had left their previous home.

Since a time before he could remember he had known Kairi since their days together in another town, far from this desolate region. When they moved here to Destiny Islands (for still unknown reasons) they stayed close but somewhat went their separate ways. They grew up together next door to one another because of their move here and have stayed distant friends since she was attached to the hips of Sora and Riku. But he was not alone because he was not the only gay teen on the islands. Then there was Kyan who came into his life just around the time Kairi went missing. Kyan was Kairi's twin brother and he never spent much time out of the house because he was deathly afraid of what people thought of him and his sexuality until around the time of Kairi's disappearance. Although he didn't have many friends and never cared much for either Sora or Riku and when he and Ty locked eyes they knew it was one shot at love and they've been falling into it for years now.

The Destiny Islands stays true to its name by not judging those who have been brought together by Manifest Destiny herself. Besides the islands have always been thought of a kind of a tranquil land full of serenity not one brought up in the midst of hatred so Kyan and Ty could feel safe to be with one another. But there was another girl who Ty was closest to, but all he can remember of her was that she too disappeared with the others so long ago. Since the time of Kairi's return it has been the three of them for two years now.

When their laughter revisited silence, Kairi sighed once more and gazed out upon the horizon. Misty eyed from the rush of emotion racing through her she then lightly thanked the couple for being there for her through her turmoil. But before they could say anything she thanked them again for making her smile and keeping her spirit up since her loss.

And since her loss Kairi developed from a cute and peppy little pink school girl always flashing a smile and bubbling over with laughter to the illustration of despair, as if her mind was slowly slipping into oblivion. Everyday she wore a white dress shirt to symbolize her undying love for her missing soldier since she wore the original 'previously owned' one to sleep every night, she could never bear to part with it. Around her neck she kept an exact replica of _his _necklace and always kept her bangs brushed over one of her eyes. She was the exact contradictory of what she once was from the dark circles around her eyes to the lack of will to smile.

After a long silence Ty lay back down in Kyan's lap and blankly asked a rhetorical question; "You still can't remember his name, can you?" Kairi's fragile smile shattered at the thought. She hung her head in shame and brushed back a tear.

"No, no I can't. But I will remember . . . eventually." she managed to reply with a shaky voice. Kyan realized what Ty had caused and threw his head off his lap silently cursing him in the process and went over to sit down next to Kairi.

"Don't cry, I know you can do it. These things take time . . . so will you be going back to his house this evening?" This somewhat cheered up Kairi and her tears slowed. With a faux giggle she fixated her attention on the fully risen sun and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for this world."

In the state of great emergencies or such calamities some people mourn their losses for weeks on end. Others deny that the tragedy ever took place and keep their emotions trapped inside. But in rare cases does one incident pain a person so greatly to the point that they completely forget everything that took place and the person that it happened to or with. That is what happened to Kairi.

The day after she returned she was incessantly interrogated for her going missing and her actions whilst gone. But she couldn't remember a thing, and the last thing she remembered was being torn away from a boy she longed to stay with but was sent back to the islands empty handed. For two years Kairi has been trying to remember what happened to her and that boy. All she has so far is that memory, his shirt, and his parents. Every night she goes to his home and sits in his room for hours on end trying to remember. No such night has ever brought back the slightest inkling of information. Kyan and Ty longed to help her but they had never spent much time with her friends, but they heard countless stories of them together but she had never once mentioned his name.

That evening after a long day of inactive production Kairi was about to leave for_ his_ house when Ty sprang up and insisted upon accompanying her but he didn't want to leave Kyan only he insisted upon it because he wanted to do some exploring on his own hoping to find something that may help.

As Kairi and Ty strolled down one of the main roads under the cover of the street lamps and the twilight up above, the hollowed silence that filled the conduits sent chills racing down Ty's spine. He was thankful to reach the doorstep of the house once he had been scolded for squeezing the life and blood out of Kairi's arm. After several introductions back and forth they headed down to the boys room.

Kairi's nerves were unbearable and for no reason at all she seemed to be tremendously afraid of letting Ty see her shine to _him_. Fortunately, she did not let her nerves get the best of her and progressed on with her normal routine. Softly walking into the center of the untouched clutter she scanned the area hoping to not find any changes. She was also afraid of any malfunction in anything that might help her to regain her memories so that she pleaded _his_ mother not to touch a thing, and she reluctantly obeyed her wishes. After a sigh of relief she took her place on the floor by the bed under the window between a desk and a pile of laundry. Now in her zone she stared blankly beyond Ty who stood awkwardly in front of her. When he noticed she had left him he bent over and started testing her vision. Not a single blink or twitch showed any sign of life in her vacant eyes, she was completely out of it. And so Ty snapped his fingers and almost startled Kairi into a heart attack. After they laughed, and she punched him, he observed the scattered clothing and rough drawings on the walls and let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Kairi asked in both confusion and forged amusement.

"Úm Akkeri." he chortled and they both let out a few giggles. The phrase 'Úm Akkeri' was a term they found in an old book that washed up on the beach a long while ago. They studied it front to back, and it seemed to have articles from every language known to man. When the three of them found the book they took it to some of the elderly on the island and each and every one they went to could only translate small parts of it. But Kairi, not knowing what the book was, had forgotten that she had become quite magic-prone and when she read aloud; 'Úm Akkeri' a large anchor the size of a house fell out of the sky and crash landed on the beach. This was the funniest thing that they had ever seen so whenever Kyan and Ty had nothing to say they'd simply utter; 'Úm Akkeri' and they would all commence in laughter. Since then Kairi kept the book and studied it under the guise that she had ridden the island of it. In time she has developed highly lethal powers but is careful enough not to share them until the time comes.

When Kairi's laugh faded and she dwindled on the remark a sudden memory sprang into mind but she steadied herself so she would not accidentally utter the same phrase. She focused hard on this memory and then remembered the boat, and how they had built a raft longing to leave the islands to explore the other worlds out there. She then honed in all her thoughts upon the memory and had a flashback to her and the boy, three years ago, on the docks of the clubhouse island watching the sunset with him.

"_You know, he has changed." she said to the boy swinging her legs gracefully back and forth over the water  
_

"_What do you mean?" asked the boy._

"_Well…" she said trying to think but then lost her train of thought by gazing at the rippling orange ocean water._

"_You okay?"_

"_Let's take the raft and go-- just the two of us!" she exclaimed whilst filling herself with a rush of euphoria by being around him."_

"_Huh?"  
_

"_Just kidding!" she teased.  
_

"_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." he told her with a serious tone but with a heavenly smirk upon his face._

"_Maybe..." she said with the after shock from the sudden let down. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" she asked. _

"_Yeah, of course!"_

"_That's good . . . Sora . . . . don't ever change." _

"_Huh?"_

"_I just can't wait . . . once we set sail, it'll be great."_

And with this last remark in her memory she turned to face him and the impression his face made in this memory stood out and when she awoke from her trance she found herself back in his room.

"Sora . . ." she muttered mistily.

"What did you just say?" Ty spat out before he touched a teddy bear he saw on one of the unmanageable shelves.

"Sora . . . . Sora . . . Sora, that was his name! His name was Sora!"

"Well done darling, you finally remembered! But you do know his parents could have told you that ages ago, although I'm not trying to rain on your parade-."

"I know, I know but I kindly mentioned to them that I needed to remember on my own. And I have and I even remember what he looked like and everything he had-." From here on she began to describe every distinct detail about him to Ty, who could care less but was extremely proud of her for remembering. And then she saw it. The makeshift boat that hung over his bed with poorly stitched rag dolls of him and her inside of it and as the tears streamed down her face she ended the babbling, took the dolls and strolled out of the room with Ty not far behind.

When they thanked _Sora's _parents and left the house it seemed as if the night had grown darker and there was an unsettling feeling in the air. Then just as the pair started walking home a harsh wind picked up and it felt like a storm was heading in their direction. Viewing the landscape they looked onwards in the direction of the clubhouse island and noticed an unfamiliar and disturbing dark shrouding around the island. Suddenly they realized what was happening and with shocks of horror they took off sprinting through the drizzle, Kyan was still there.

Reaching the docks they didn't bother with tying up the boat instead leapt from it and then took shelter in the secret place. Wrestling through the bramble they called for him and luckily he responded just in time. Ty went ahead of Kairi, and continued to call for him whilst he jogged down the tunnel in drenched attire. Kairi was not far behind him and saw him pass into the natural lighting.

"Oh thank god Kyan you're . . . . wait . . . who? . . . what the fuc-mph?"

"Ty? Tyler, what happened? Tyler! Ty- oh!" Kairi said clasping one hand over her mouth and gazing in horror at the sight of the cavern walls. In the secret place where she had spent many of her days and nights, she and her friends would carve bizarre illustrations into the bulwark and eventually they covered it from every angle. But the one she cherished most was the one of her and Sora together offering each other the paopu fruit. And only on this night of fate would she stumble upon her hopes and dreams wiped from the slate and leaving her memoirs once more. However, before she could bawl again she felt someone behind her and trouncing around she gaped in alarm at the sight of a vile creature she had hoped never to see again.

"Hello again, Kairi." said the cool and wicked voice of the one and only Maleficent although she did not carry her typical appearance about her. Her once long and dark robes were now faded and shredded from every angle, her face was pale and literally cracking but her overall facade was as if she had just been carved from a porcelain state. "You look startled my dear, didn't expect to see me around once more did you? Well let me tell you something my pet, I've been through hell . . . and back."

Kairi clenched her fists down at her sides and began to shake in an anonymous rage that she had never felt before. In a shaky voice she uttered; "You know nothing of hell . . ." through gritted teeth and streaming tears that once more cascaded down her cheeks in a black ooze. But when she received no response she belted out in untamed wrath; "Where are Tyler and Kyan, witch?"

"Calm down my dear, they're right here beside me." Out from behind Maleficent the two lifeless forms of Kairi's companions slumped over on either side of the resurrected evil. Kairi, beside herself with guilt gasped once more in terror.

"Do not be afraid my dear," grinned the decaying witch as she approached her leisurely. "They're only sleeping but you'll soon join them. You see, I have been sent back to dispose of you before you receive the other keyblade. My powers have diluted since the time of my demise, but I can still cast you off into spiraling oblivion to sleep for eternity!" And the crone threw up her arms and cackled shrilly.

Suddenly Kairi's eyes twitched and she bellowed; "Silence, hag!" and slapped her across the face so hard that tiny cracks spider-webbed across the face of the enchantress. When she felt the dust fall into her outstretched hand she stared her down in rage then swung her staff into Kairi's chest sending her hurdling across the grotto and slamming into one of the walls. Wheezing in tears, she gasped for breath as she watched the scowl on the witch's face slowly crumble away. Suddenly Kyan and Ty came to and saw what was happening. Ty was in shock but Kyan was in rage and he leapt at Maleficent without a second thought. She merely wove her staff gracefully to the side as Kyan dove headfirst into the wide-open door. Yes, the door in the secret place that had stayed locked since the disappearance of Sora was now open. Just as Kyan swam out of their sight Kairi and Ty called for him with all their might as Maleficent merely chortled and strolled with poise into the entryway. Left there in shock and terror they jumped in right after them as it slammed behind to their following, sealing itself once more.


	2. Chapter II: An Echo, A Stain

beyond a heart's REDEMPTION 

**WARNING; **This fanfic contains massive amounts of slash and an original idea for my version of Kingdom Hearts that follows Kairi instead of Sora. So if you're one of those Kairi haters or just do not approve of such fictions as these DON'T READ THE STORY! And please please please no reviews that chew me out about my disgusting ways and vile writings, although I do appreciate constructive criticism so I'm open to mostly everything you'd have to say and PLEASE don't be afraid to say it. **DISCLAIMER;** I (unfortunately) do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related material. Kingdom Hearts copywrite Disney and Square Enix.

**Chapter II : An Echo, A Stain**

Falling forever, black night shrouded their vision. Falling through darkness. Thick oblivion. No backward glances. It seemed an end to their games of make-believe. Past all thought of "if" or "when". No use in resisting. Abandoned thought, let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before them?

Ty fell unknowing of his surroundings, a wingless bird tumbling through the pain of knowing that he was now past the point of no return, the final threshold. The sudden rush of icy water enveloped his senses as he regained consciousness. Without breath, he struggled to break the surface then his mind became clouded through the effort and everything went black. What warm, unspoken secrets they did not learn was that the icy waters in which they lie in invisible graves was none other then the rising falls of the infamous Hallow Bastion. A flicker in the night sky and the stealth of an unknown soldier brought the figure down upon them. Leaping swiftly from each platform of ice that floated high above the falls, to the other with a force of determination. And in the blink of an eye, the warrior had pulled the trio from the frosty void.

H o u r s l a t e r . . .

Deep within the waterways under the castle, Ty felt the warmth and glow of a roaring fire at his feet. He came to and sat up slowly, stretching and yawning on his way up. He soon after grimaced at the shooting pain in his leg. He looked down to see his pants spilt and the flesh slit, only before he could scream he saw that Kairi and Kyan had not fared as well as he had. He muffled a cry then began to rock in place, moaning softly, hoping to ease the pain.

Scanning his surroundings he saw a figure sitting with its head down, gazing deep into the fire. He admired the person's long, silvery moonlit hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail and flung over her shoulder so that it fell into the space in her crotch. The woman soon reached up with one of their gloved hands and pulled off her pilot's cap that highly resembled the scalp of a twisted Shadow Heartless. Ty gasped when he noticed the woman was in reality a girl about his age. She was clean, yet dirtied up enough to look like she had been stuck there a while. Although she wore tatty army boots the slender form of her alabaster legs clung tightly to the forest green daisy dukes she had on.

"Uh . . . hello?" Ty said quietly to grab her attention, but she showed no signs of movement. He started to speak to her once more when she threw back her head and pulled out a long pistol from her side and aimed it at Ty. He cringed and flinched, yelping, as he heard her take off the safety and cock it.

"Good to see you up, now empty your pockets!" she said smirking.

"Excuse me?" Ty inquired in uncertainty.

"You heard me, now gimme all your munny!"

"I'm sorry I don't have any mun-."

"Sorry, wrong answer. Too bad though, 'cause now I have ta' kill ya!"

"WHAT!?"

"BAM!" she screamed and Ty shrieked like a little school girl. Dropping her gun, she began rolling over with laughter. "That's not funny you scared the crap out of me!" he reprimanded her after realizing what had been the point of hysteria.

"I'm sorry dear. Didn't mean ta' get your shorts wet here that leg looks like it hurts. Don't move, okay?" She stood up and pulled a vial out from one of the pouches on her belt. Pulling the cork out with her teeth, she poured a green crystal powder into her hand and she pursed together her full voluptuous lips and blew it over the trio. Every scrape, scar and tear had now faded from their bodies as they were nursed to full health in a split second.

"You know, you look awfully familiar to me. What was your name, kid?" the girl asked.

"I'm Tyler, or T-."

"Ty!?"

"Erm . . . yes?"

"Don't you recognize me!?" Ty studied her once more and when he connected with those piercing baby blue eyes and it instantaneously hit him.

"Kane!? Oh my god, it's been years! How are you!?"

"Okay I guess, but uh... how did you wind up here?"

"Well it's a funny story actually . . ." then he began to tell the short story of Maleficent's arrival and Kyan diving into the door and so on while Kyan and Kairi sat there without words or thought. Ty assumed that they were still taking in the surroundings. By the time he had finished Kyan came over and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head on Ty's shoulder he gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"Oh, who's this?" Kane questioned, breaking away from the conversation.

"Kyan, and you are?" he raised an eyebrow at her whilst gesturing in her direction from over Ty's shoulder.

"Be nice! This is Kane the girl I was best friends with until the... wait what happened to you anyway?"

"It's hard to explain but-."

"The Destiny Islands were abolished." Kairi uttered flatly from behind without glancing up from her zone. "Eradicated to the extreme . . . everything – lost. When I was sent back, I had to rebuild our islands from my own memories. It was strange really and I still do not understand how that worked but . . . I thought so hard for everything I could ever hope for but I knew that I couldn't bring _him _back. If it weren't for me, you two would never have found each other."

The silence tightened itself more so around the necks of the quivering strangers. On this night of fate where all worlds crossed over into the other, the bonding of friends once lost would stand strong to shake the ages. However you could cut the tension in the air with a knife, if only someone would speak up. "True," said Kane said, blinking. "but I would not have put it so bluntly. I was taken with the storm along with Kairi, Riku, and Sora." Kairi looked up now and opened her mouth to speak but was not able to bring forth words as she held back a tear.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Kyan asked placing a hand on her leg. The silence was absolute, not a word was uttered besides the muffled sobs from Kairi. Even now it was a struggle to control her emotions. The mere thought of Sora was like getting the wind knocked out of her, a hard blow to the chest. The distant echo of a leaking pipe could be heard in the distance through the unchanging quiet that rang throughout the surroundings.

"Sora loves you." Kane said after a long and indefinite pause that seemed to last an age through the echoes of the still aqueducts. "He loves you with every fiber of his being. Why else would he have sent you home, if not only for your own safety? He is still alive and he's fighting his way back to you. I know . . . he told me."

"Wha-how? Whe-when did you speak with him last?" Kairi asked in astonishment.

Kane found it hard to speak. She knew the truth – Sora was dead, but she had to give her hope. She needed to find out on her own. Kairi had been through so much and it would pain Kane more to reveal all her secrets then to let her follow her own path. "Two years ago . . . when I was taken from the islands, naturally, I followed in pursuit of my brother, Riku. I surveyed the whole of Kingdom Hearts and never found him until I came across this rusty old pile of bricks. I came in, on my guard no less, when I found him. He looked at me with total disgust and told me that he never had a sister and spoke of his longing to be the source of ultimate darkness. And when I pleaded in tears as to why he chose this crooked path he told me of Maleficent and her persuasion to exterminate Sora and save you for himself. Then he said that I talked too much and tried to kill me." here she paused, and broke down.

"My own brother, tried to KILL me! That's when I swore on my life that nothing would stand in my way until I had rid my brother of this tormenting evil and kill whoever barred my path. A year later, after Kairi was sent back, I found Sora here in Hallow Bastion fighting once more with Riku but this time, to the death. Sora . . . came out triumphant. And as I collapsed he told me that nothing would stand in the way between the two of you... nothing."

"Kane, I don't know what to say. I can't believe he's... dead, I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh by all means, don't be!" Kane shoved the air and wiped back the tears. "After only so long, a new evil breached the borders into our world and an unknown emperor took his throne up upon this castle. One day I overheard the two discussing the current state of our universe. All the worlds borders have disintegrated and have merged together. Impossible I know, but surprisingly this was a natural disaster and not a manmade effort. Then they talked of the heartless and the advantages they could take with the keybearer's work having been undone."

"Wait a sec, what do you mean by; _'the keybearer's work having been undone'_?" Ty finally questioned after sitting back and taking in the angst.

"The worlds have once again been unlocked, but their conditions are worse than before. They have all blended together and they are bewildered by the merging of differences and some have declared war upon each other thus destroying one another in their entireties. Anyway, they resurrected Maleficent but she has not come back to full power, only to conduct the heartless once more and bring you three to _him_."

"Well then, there's no time to waste! Let's go kill the bitch!" Kyan said and jumped up without hesitation.

"Hold on a sec I don't think you fully understand yet." Kane warned without budging.

"No worries," said Ty. "We've got a pretty powerful black mage in our hands."

"She's building an army!" Kane shouted to get them to stop dead in their tracks. "An anonymous breed of men have been transported here to erect her a militia of mutated heartless. The men have tampered with the genetic makeup of their structure to make them more powerful than ever before. They're cross-breeding them with machines. Maleficent maybe General but Riku is second in command." They listened to her, turning slowly around to face her dour words. "We don't have much time" Kane lead the party with caution into the waterways and though Ty followed behind, a few paces slower, through the encircling shroud of the night. So much torment and ruin had infected these people. So much, political awareness was thrown at him in his first visit to the other worlds it still hadn't caught up with him. As the far off spatter of saunters through the never-ending waterway reverberated back to him, Ty stood there taking it all in as the fire died out. Kairi had hidden herself in the shadows while Ty reflected with himself. She tried to ponder her own issues but only one continued to rear its ugly head into her line of vision. If Riku was dead how could he still be in Maleficent's' power?

S o m e w h e r e i n t h e c a s t l e . . .

"My sovereign king, they have escaped. They are loose somewhere here in the castle." Maleficent said with an unusual quiver in her voice. She then grasped a lower part of her staff and kneeled before the thrown in the castle chapel. Behind the shadowed figure she paid her respects to the rusting Heartless insignia still hung in memoriam of the chaos and agony it had inflicted upon the countless worlds it had conquered in its wake. Although the mighty Maleficent herself was shaky in front of this supposed new king there was an uneasy emotion that clung to the air like a suffocating victim of the last Heartless invasion.

"Why must you always fail me? What was the point of resurrecting you when you cannot even manage the simple task of transporting the maggots and the girl?" the figure spoke in a warped tone that sounded like the eerie wheeze of several uninvited guests in his mind that controlled the actions and thoughts of this unknown monarch. He spoke dignified and yet he spoke lighter when he mentioned the girl. But it did not matter to lowly Maleficent she needed to think of a good reason and stat.

"I-I do not know, my lord. Forgive me please I do not wish to offend your eminence in any way, I only wish to-."

"Serve me! Save your breath for the bereavement you've foreshadowed on your own behalf. Stop fawning over me and do something about the state of affairs that have yet to be resolved!"

"But, my lord, what is there to do? I cannot find the little brats anywhere; they do not appear to me in the seeing dais. It is impossible to locate them in this damp and dank, abandoned stronghold."

"Have you sent the Heartless after them?"

Maleficent froze and her eyes grew wide. Why hadn't she thought of that? It would have been so quick and simple and then she wouldn't have to waste her efforts on getting this fool of a commander to respect her for once. With a single thought several figures came into view in behind her.

"They're on their way."

Deep in the heart of the waterways, where Kane had made a quaint little home for herself, she allowed the part a breif piece of peace at long last. The grotto reminded Ty of a hidden treasure cove of some unnamed pirate. Countless mirrors lined the walls and towers of candelabras flooded the area with a flickering glow. Swimming across the velvety drapes that were thrown around the furnishings, the radiance of the candlelight seemed to shimmer. There was a broken rowboat that overflowed with pillows and blankets which Ty assumed was her bed. Many chests and armoires overflowing with objects, there was no way that a girl could look so poor and have so much. On the walk from the campsite Kairi seemed to lower her guard, she dropped the defenses and opened up a little more.

Kane strolled over to a vanity where she put her cap on a broken mannequin head and took off the belt that held her pistols. Flouncing around the room she invited them in as she rummaged through her collections to find some form of clothing that would help them blend in a little more. Kairi, for the first time in a long time, sat down at the vanity and took off all of her black makeup. Every last safety pin was thrown away, and all chains and belts were done away with. Strolling along the walls of mirrors admiring herself, she felt safe. What Kane had told her not too long ago filled her with a warmth that she hadn't experienced since her final contact with Sora. She knew she would find him, even if it killed her. Kane had bestowed many articles of clothing and defensive arms upon her new company and instructed them to change quickly and adapt for they would be on the move at first mornings' light. In the dim glow of the candle warmth Ty and Kyan slipped off with Kairi to dress.

Sometime later Kane had prepared a small meal in the deserted room. It seemed anomalous for a moment as she sat alone with her food, until an unfamiliar figure emerged from behind the corner. She sat back and set down her plate scanning the room with a glower. Only the slow drip in the distance was heard for quite a while until quickened footsteps were sounded. Twisting her head she pinpointed the location of the intruder and waited to see if it was in fact one of her companions.

But when the flicker of drawn metal flashed in the air she reacted with cat-like reflexes. In an instantaneous notion Kane jumped up and flipped backwards grabbing her pistols and firing them at the stranger. The stranger had a similar reaction while at the same time he jumped backwards spinning uncontrollably, ricocheting the rain of bullets off two katanas the stranger wielded. Then every last bullet flew from him and shattered every last mirror in the vicinity. All this happened in a slow motion crossover that seemed too much like a shower of shattered glass than it had been a battle.

The dust settled through the unchanging silence as Kane crouched behind a half broken mirror keeping her pistols raised shoulder high and panting in a bemused alarm as the stranger sauntered near. She tried to peer around the corner without disturbing her surroundings and caught an all too close up view of his tattered and scuffed, white-laced boots. She panted angrily and glared up at him keeping one pistol directed at his heart. As she scanned him up and down she began to have second thoughts.

He wore some tight jeans that were torn at the knees. His freshly pressed black dress shirt was buttoned up to the securely fastened black tie that he tucked into the black and purple striped sweater he wore over his garments. He huffed a little chortle and turned around to place the two katanas crossing, through his back belt loops. But the most weakening flaw was his jet black hair cut short on the sides and allowed his lengthy bangs to lie gently over his right eye. He smirked when he saw her fawn and laughed out loud.

"Wait a minute . . . Ty!?" she inquired with intrigue. "The one and only!" he replied as she immediately replaced her pistols and flew up to embrace him.

"How'd you come by those mad fighting skills?" she questioned further.

"Kairi." said Ty. "Kairi did it all, the hair, the knowledge of warfare, and the cat-like reflexes."

"Well she's quite the little mage, isn't she?"

"Yah she's got this nifty little book… what was it called again... the, the, the Grim-."

"THE GRIMMERIE!?" she practically squealed.

"That's the ticket, yah we found it ages ago back on Destiny Islands. It (literally) dropped out of the sky! It's quite a textbook, that is."

"Indeed! This will only make the battle more interesting."

"Battle!?" Ty asked in a little shock but Kane did not include a response, she offered him something to eat and the two sat down to enjoy the small rations they had. Enjoying the company and basking in the ambience they waited longingly for Kairi and Kyan to return. And Ty was floored when he saw Kyan reemerge from behind one of the splintered mirrors. And as much as Kyan was confused by the sea of glass shards he could not get over Ty's manifestation either. Ty stood in silence as Kyan smiled radiantly, that divine and lustrous grin he so desired to take in. In dumbfounded laughter they ran and embraced kissing so fiercely time would stop only for this sanctified reunion of unadulterated devotion.

Eventually they stopped kissing and sat around joking about it for quite sometime until they heard the faint resonance of approaching footsteps in the distance. It could have been Kairi it also could not have been for the instant they turned to look another mirror exploded in a fiery wrath that ejected flames outstretching to the oblivious trio. Dodging it quite lucratively they heard a little giggle and they gaze upon a decorous, and magnificently classy, young woman. She took a hand and tossed her long red-brown hair and as it fell every last aspect of her unblemished new beginning was inspirational to the final touch. She simply wore a tan trench coat/dress with off-white pumps on the ends of her sinewy sensual and slender legs that stood profound and faultless where a faux fox fur trim greeted her knees with the puffy skirt hem. The same trim was worn around both the cuffs of her sleeves and her collar. What she wore underneath was a mystery. She felt a little self-conscious with everyone staring at her in awe like that, she fidgeted with her spellbook and pulled the cuffs of her coat over her wrists.

The metamorphosis of hearts was at long last absolute. Kairi had become a new woman, Ty a new man having found his dear friend after so many years, and Kyan was just happy to be alive and still held unyielding in the arms of his knight in shinning armor. This was indeed a day to remember for tomorrow everything they detained so prized to their hearts would vanish in the flick of a light and a twist of smoke in the final conclusion and the launch and mooring of a new quest.

As the never-ending night drew to a close, after all the laughing and ballyhoo, Kane and Kairi parted with Kyan and Ty to get some rest before they dove into the hunt to find Maleficent and hopefully get some answers. Although Kairi may have taken off the mask of depression and plastered up a grin of enlightenment, deep inside her heart still ached as if it would never feel warmth again.

She knew what lie ahead, although she did not confess it to the others, something bad, a terrible tragedy that would lie heavy on their shoulders till the end of this remarkable journey. As bloody as the new day would come to be, not a word was spoken about it. Kairi had not only discovered a new look for herself in the barren waterways of Hallow Bastion but she found a magic seeing glass. It was stained with swirls of rainbows and drops of starlight within its dazzling shell and yet she seemed to get lost in it when the apparition came to her. She had this vision almost like a prophecy; more than one enemy and army lie before her companions. A gory casualty would pursue this onslaught of intended demise, no turning back now. She had her book at her side and the patchwork manifestation of her love in her palm. The distant land of slumber lie dwindling in the far reaches of her mind, tomorrow she would have her revenge and find her highly anticipated answers.

Kane on the other hand was entirely oblivious of the morrow's deliverance; she was content enough with the raging mêlée she esteemed to go through with. Prepared as she was, she was still utterly ignorant of as to where this chosen path would guide her. Her road of good intentions would not lead to where roads habitually would. Her heart ached as the reassurance of her confirmed allegiance painfully awoke her. The Heartless were on the move and in hot pursuit of their whereabouts.

Ty was shaking with exhilaration, he had dreamed for so long about the worlds of Kingdom Hearts and now he would follow in Sora's footsteps with Kairi and the love of his life at his side. He was only gratified of Kairi's countless revision of his icons' expedition. And to think they would find him at long last and finally restore order in the universe was a hope to make hearts soar. Kyan shared Ty's feelings exactly but only mixed his with the negative notions of what could possibly happen on the pilgrimage to undertake. What if they were separated? What if one of them died!? It was time that he brought forth the most sincere and passionate side of him just for this moment… just for this night, before destiny took their hands and led them headfirst into the unknown. And as they brought this perfect finale to the curtain call what they did not know was that in the near reserve they were being watched. The crunching of steps on broken glass could not be heard over the lover's held reverie but a scout of the adversary had sited them with fierce green eyes that glowed in the obscurity.


	3. Chapter III: Mercy, Voyage

beyond a heart's REDEMPTION

**WARNING;** This fanfic contains massive amounts of slash and an original idea for my version of Kingdom Hearts that follows Kairi instead of Sora. So if you're one of those Kairi haters or just do not approve of such fictions as these DON'T READ THE STORY! And please please please no reviews that chew me out about my disgusting ways and vile writings, although I do appreciate constructive criticism so I'm open to mostly everything you'd have to say and PLEASE don't be afraid to say it. **DISCLAIMER; **I (unfortunately) do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related material. Kingdom Hearts copywrite Disney and Square Enix.

**Chapter III : Mercy/Voyage**

Ty was gently awoken by the gentle breeze wafting over the flesh of his neck. The slight chill sent down his spine made him roll around into an unruly position beneath the velvety sheets. As he turned, he had hoped to find Kyan lying there with open arms yet was greeted by nothing but open air. Opening his eyes he found himself asleep in the remains of his debut. Scanning the cluttered battlefield for any sign of movement he came to find nothing. Awakening with a start he quickly threw on his clothes and found his weapons. There was an eerie calm to his surroundings that did not sit well with him. Keeping one hand on a katana and the other outstretched in case of hazard, he sidestepped through the glass foliage. He called out for his companions a few times over and when the gestures were not answered he quickened his pace.

Unknowing of his surroundings he thought going back the way he came would be a good start. As he turned the corner a hand lurched out and pulled him into a large crack in the wall where Kane kept one arm tight over his shoulder and the other clasped firmly over his mouth to muffle his cries. Kyan grabbed his hand and Kairi smiled considerably trying to comfort him. Kane indicated the reason they lie in wait by pointing to several Defender Heartless that had been recklessly driving force around in demolition and searching their camp, how Ty had not noticed them was still a mystery.

Silently, whilst the demons had their backs to the buccaneers position, Kane stepped out into the dripping sunlight and drew out her pistols. Crouching down to one knee, she stuck out the firearms and set them shoulder length apart. Within three rounds she took out each one without the others realizing their own assignations. The silencers attached were only an added bonus in keeping their alcove, although Kane bear a grim look and cold eyes as she coaxed the trio into the winding roads of the dark waterways. They knew the look upon her face, even without the words, they knew the eve of battle was impatiently baying at their heels.

Kairi clutched her magic book tensely at her side as she marched alongside Kane through the endless tunnels. She fiddled with the Sora rag doll and kept her eyes lowered and locked on the road ahead of them. No thoughts passed through her vacant façade except those of hope, a hope of finding him. Kyan fingered Ty's hand and cracked his knuckles as he walked on, his eyes darted all around his surroundings as he sucked continuously on his lower lip turning it a deep red color. Ty saw the hilt of Kyan's sword keep hold a steady beat against the back of his coat and his eyes began to wander into the daydreams of a battle where they would come out so triumphant that the journey would be filled with not only light, but the warmth and laughter of true friends. Ty smiled in the misty glow and placed his hand in Kyan's back pocket as they continued to stroll farther into the anonymity.

Sometime later an unwelcoming drone began to build up in their ears. The dull buzz and roar of machinery clanked and clattered, reverberating across the caverns. The trio looked at themselves in confusion but Kane still wore that determined expression. But the faint weaken in her tense brow and parting of her pouty lips signified slight worry. The wrack hum continued to whirr as they approached a light in the tunnel ahead. It grew brighter and brighter as the machinery incessantly hissed and wheezed, clattered and clanked. It was loud and sounded like a miniature fireworks show bursting in their heads.

It soon came to pass that a nightmare beyond their wildest imaginations was being put into effect right before their eyes. When they had progressed further into the light it began to fade as their eyes fell upon the source of such fury. Ripped through the walls of the citadel, the remnants of the ancient machinery now burned brightly, steaming and processing like clockwork. Men and women rushed around speaking a strange language as they tended to each piece of equipment. Each one tan and slender with a very mechanic-like uniform, each one equipped with safety goggles. But what they did not notice was that their arms and legs bared chains, binding their limbs from excessive free movement.

They followed the assembly line to a large tank bubbling and oozing over with an unidentifiable black liquid. Several pipes were pumping the strange substance into tubes with robot skeletons embedded within them. Hundreds of tubes aligned the walls from top to bottom, each one showing the stages of development in the product. The first, a machina endoskeleton, each one varying with weapons and gadgets. The second, the very same structure bound with what appeared to be the black liquid forming veins and muscles, and the last a full fledged mutated Heartless. The garish figure, bulging with muscles and machinery, it was an abomination... a serious threat.

Kane saw the grief well up in the eyes of her friends and pulled Kairi from the wreckage and lead them back into the tunnels. Ty wanted to look back and yet found the will to progress onwards hand in hand with Kyan.

In these vast, empty waterways darkness swelled and burst through every crack in the wall. Small traces of light could be found from the torches burning dimly every so often along the walls. Countless passageways and staircases twisted up and down through the never-ending halls. Kept on their guard, the party carried on with one thought in mind. Eventually they reached an area with several locks that held water in for use within the castle but they had long since rusted over and were now slowly decomposing. They found solid ground and were thankful to get their feet out of the shallow murky water,

The darkness led them to a stairway that ascended up into a shaft of orange light that signified the rising dawn above ground. Counting their steps, they drew their weapons and proceeded with caution until they broke the surface. When they stumbled out into the light of day they found no enemies at bay. Scanning the perimeter it looked like life had long since abandoned this once glorious monument. Two doors stood before them, towering over the party's clouded minds. The great Heartless insignia that the doors bared sent a chill down Kairi's spine as her magic book slipped a little in her death grip. Kane's heart began to race as she knew what lie beyond them. Kyan clutched Ty's hand and buried his face in his shoulder while Ty grinned with anticipation. Taking two steps ahead, Kane lunged at the doors and picked up speed to slam her shoulder into them.

As she raced forward, the doors parted and she slid into the grand entry hall, collapsing at the foot of the stair. Ty rushed in to console her as Kyan and Kairi stood back to back, clutching their defenses and surveying the area. The corpulent pillars spaced evenly around the circular chamber bore the scars of prodigious battles as was noted by the shredded banners billowing softly in the empty draft. A barren fountain stood between the two stairways that curved downwards towards our hero's. These shady flights of stairs led to three ominous doors that did not seem to catch their attention except for the center, which bore yet another Heartless insignia.

Kane rose to her feet and dusted herself off and the group reassured their status and began to proceed onwards when a high-pitched cry echoed off in the distance. They threw their attention towards their entry as a shadowed raven flew in over their heads, crying out to the heavens as it made its perch on a staff held by a moving figure that had just emerged from the axis threshold. The slim, horned figure gracefully swept its tattered cloak towards the banister. The dark raven made its roost on the head of the staff that dimly ignited with each sweeping movement. As the portentous lighting allowed the figure in, it revealed to them the face of their captor; Maleficent greeted them with a sweeping bow and a sinister grin.

"Kane, my pet." she began in a misty tone. "You've done well." Maleficent beamed in her general direction as the tension broke across Kane's porcelain façade.

"Shut it hag." Kane threatened, drawing her pistols and aiming them towards the witch.

"I shouldn't expect any less from you, lovely." Maleficent permitted herself to glide down the staircase with caution. "They've revealed to you their identities, haven't they?"

"I won't let you hurt them!" she screamed, shaking so violently she dropped one of her firearms. Maleficent then threw her head back with a cackle and sighed.

"It's quite pitiful really, the affections you hold for these… scoundrels. Insolent fools, the lot of you! And as my spies have just revealed to me, you're still hiding from them, quite a significant fact that could consequently change their entire perspective on this meaningless pilgrimage of theirs." Kairi had now begun to cower behind Ty and Kyan, who had their weapons poised for combat, covering Kane's back. Kairi threw back the pages of her magic book, scanning the relics for anything that might help them escape. Kane, shaking her head aggressively and screaming collapsed with guilt. All the things Maleficent had just stated had been true. As tears streamed down her face she mustered up the confidence to rise and hold the valiant firearms steady. Soon the familiar click of the safety trigger, sounded in Ty's ear.

"Tell them then." Kane stated, standing her ground with her lips quivering and voice cracking. "You tell them EXACTLY what they deserve to know." she kept her aim on Maleficent without the slightest twitch. Maleficent couldn't find the time to be at a loss for words, she merely began to chortle as several dark figures materialized around the room.

"Well then," Maleficent's eyes began to sparkle. "You brats should know first hand that Kane works for me, as a headhunter. When you dove through the door I sent her in pursuit to return my prey to my sovereign king. But you Kairi… my pet, should know that she had been lying to you all this time. Riku is not dead; he lives on… trapped in Kingdom Hearts as a wandering soul. He has slain… and Sora has fall-."

Three rounds sounded from Kane's noble pistols as Maleficent gradually released her staff as she buckled over in a slow motion crossover, collapsing on the stairs where her wicked treachery stood. Her face blew off like a shattering porcelain mask as her shrieks reverberated through the still tension. All stood silent as a fragment of her mask skid across the floor and tapped Kairi's foot. The book fell from her grasp as she stomped on its remnants, crushing its immortal smirk.

A tear fell as her head sunk into her chest. Kane stood, gradually lowering her pistols as Ty and Kyan wordlessly surrounded their friend. All was still as the strangers stood their ground and the rag doll that resembled Sora began to steadily rise into the air from Kairi's loose grasp. "Show them now mercy." she spat. As the others began to face their opponents Kairi let out a bellowing cry of agony that caused the doll to vibrate so viciously it released a blinding light that erupted in flame around each adversary around them.

Another battle cry reverberated throughout the hollow halls of the citadel. Echoes of swords clashing and gunfire reverberated within the vast emptiness until the party could be seen safely crossing through the lift stops. It being Ty and Kyan's first time in battle they managed to pass through slightly unscathed. Ty whipped around slashing each opponent in two whilst Kyan sliced through his foes and blasted away all incomers with each round fired from his remarkable gunblade. Kairi, in a state of rage and frustration, managed to cast a few successful Flare spells before having to retire to first level elementals after draining all her remaining physical and emotional energy.

Struggling to escape this endless onslaught, Kane managed to fire her way through a group of gathering Heartless into the door that lead to the hall of lift stops. While many Heartless still tore at their ankles they managed to retreat into the halls once more. Maleficent had fallen at long last but they still carried a shadow of doubt in the back of their minds. A new enemy has yet to be faced, although the party lacked in causalities the fear of the unknown and Kairi's vision clouded their logic.

Eventually the halls grew silent until only the friend's heavy breathing and soft steps could be heard through the shadows. They were headed towards the Castle Chapel to face said villain and hopefully coax some answers out of him. Kairi's heart ached as she thought of what she might learn. Could Maleficent's foul words be true? Had her true love fallen in the heat of battle with Riku? How could two friends heartlessly slaughter one another without a second thought? The visions remained as Kairi's worry escalated.

The enigmatic king sat perched on his throne of thorns burying his rage into the arm rest. The Heartless had just informed him of Maleficent's demise and the sense of treachery that raced through his mind caused him to bellow in fury as a new figure emerged from the shadows dancing in the corner. Another woman who had been keeping close watch on him from the darkness now emerged to offer her services as a matriarch.

She glided elegantly towards him in a dress that held the color of melting snow. The wide, rimmed collar resembled a bell shape and revealed the delicate snowflake shade of her porcelain skin. Her frozen, delicately frost bitten features exposed the glamour graced upon her as it twisted into a high stretched bun she had trained her blonde dreadlocked hair into. A crown of icicles protruded from her hair and outstretched to the heavens. Her grim appearance that portrayed an ice queen of sorts had not impressed this solemn monarch in the slightest.

With a sweeping curtsey she greeted the king. "My sovereign king," she began in a misty tone strolling towards him with her staff. "I am Jadis, the White Witch who currently stands as the Queen of all that is Narnia. I have come here today with a proposal."

The king adjusted his position and leaned in a little further without taking off his hood. "Continue…" he beckoned.

She arose and stood profoundly before gracing the steps in front of the king. She spoke to him as she glided up the stair towards the intrigued gentleman. "I've been watching my dear sister, Maleficent from a distance in my realm for quite some time now. And it seems she has served you unjustly. Betraying you right and left and now she couldn't even bring you the children."

"What is it you want witch?" he snapped.

"I want only to serve you my king and sit by your side as your queen of this desolate kingdom. Also it seems you have a little pest problem and I know of your desire for that certain girl, Kairi. I can bring her to you if you allow me the privilege of killing the others." she smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How do I know that I can trust you to deliver her to me?" he questioned her cautiously.

"The worlds' borders are overlapping and chaos erupts around every turn. If those children were to enter my realm it could cause devastation to my reign. Maleficent's predictions are correct the girl will receive the keyblade she will not let anyone stand in her way of returning to her fallen warrior." The king shifted swiftly so that her hand would slide off his shoulder. Somewhere deep within his heart he could feel a light warming the darkness that corrupted it. "I know your secrets." she whispered snake-like into his ear.

"Bring her to me." he sneered through gritted teeth.

Jadis began to giggle as she stepped to his side. "But my lord, she's only just arrived." Quickened footsteps could be heard in the entry hall to the Castle Chapel as enraged Kairi blasts open the door with a final Flare spell. She strut into the room spell book in hand as the pages turned themselves the doll floating above her still glowed as she muttered spells in a forgotten language. An empty draft picked up into a steady wind that howled through the hall as the ground began to shake. Kyan and Kane rushed in firing their weapons at the enemy as Ty managed to climb up onto the chandelier above them and swan dove in for a stealth attack.

The witch continued to laugh as the king raised a hand outstretched to the party before he threw it aside. The wind ceased and the doll dropped onto Kairi's open book, Kyan and Kane's weapons were torn from their grasp and thrown behind them, and Ty was thrown from his fall into a wall behind the rest of the party. Kyan rushed to Ty's aid as Kairi was determined to continue her spell casting. Kane raced to retrieve the weapons as Jadis called out to them.

"Give it up children," she began. "It's hopeless. You cannot even begin to afflict us. Return to your pilgrimage, you are not needed yet."

Kairi dropped her belongings and raced to the foot of the stairs infuriated as tears welled up in her eyes. "I demand some answers… what has become of Sora!?" The chamber stood silent as the party ended their actions. Jadis dropped her mask and looked towards her king. The enigma merely nodded as the witch glided down the steps once more towards Kairi. "You mustn't trouble yourself with such thoughts, you have a very important quest to embark upon." she tried to comfort by pulling her in for a hug but Kairi wouldn't have it. She pushed the witch aside and ran up to the enigmatic king. She grabbed his hand and shook him violently, screaming. "Where's Sora!? What has happened to him!? Tell me he's okay! Tell me he is safe! Please…" she began to weep and collapse into his arms.

"Kairi, no!" Kyan shouted racing after her bearing arms and getting ready to fire at the menace. Jadis would not have such actions and just as Kyan rushed past she stuck out her staff so that the sharpened end struck through him. It penetrated his abdomen and pierced through the other side. Kyan collapsed to his knees in shock and slumped over. Kairi saw the advent and shrieked in terror as her brother was slaughtered right before her eyes. Ty's eyes grew wide as his heart raced through his ears. He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come so he raced towards him and embraced his dying partner.

Kyan lie limp in Ty's arms choking on the blood that filled his mouth. He grew cold as his eyes glazed over and Ty showered his face in tears. Kyan reached up to stroke his face as Ty tried to smile down on his fallen angel. The witch began striding towards them and stopped as she ripped the staff from Kyan's wound. Ty let out a wail of agony as Kyan passed but Jadis was tired of this display. She took the bloody end of the staff and lifted Ty's chin with it. Kairi raced down to him just before she could strike again as an explosion was heard in the back of the room.

"Kane get them out of here!" a woman called as she sent a swarm of flying Heartless after Jadis driving her back into the shadows. And just as she read off the spell for Flare the enigmatic king vanished in a twist of smoke as his throne erupted in flame behind him. The woman, cloaked in black, struggled with Kane to tear Ty and Kairi away from Kyan's dead body. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. He will be returned to you in time. Fly my friends, FLY!"

Just as Jadis began to come after the mysterious avatar she read off the Destruction incantation and the castle began to collapse in on itself. With heavy hearts the party began to race back through the castle as Kane directed them towards the Rising Falls. But although the remaining party was facing sudden death if they did not continue onwards, they sobbed with heavy hearts as they left behind a precious loved one. How could they place so much trust in this new friend, a traitor? Kane had lied to them once before and had not yet redeemed herself but if what her friend says is true then Kyan would be alright.

They raced blindly through the collapsing landscape and darted through new tunnels and passageways created in the destruction. But then as they darted sharply around an anonymous corner they dove into a collapsing passageway. The cave in, knocked them unconscious, and as the ground gave way beneath their feet they fell into the icy waters below.


End file.
